roblox_magic_trainingfandomcom-20200214-history
Known Spells
Aboleo: Can destroy shields, but can't destroy Protego Diabolica Accio: pulls wands hit by the spell towards the user, as long as it is not held by anyone Alarte Ascendare: sends target into the air, they then take 30 damage after the time it takes to land Appa: Short form for apparate. It teleports the user to where they click Apparate: The full form of appa. It teleports the user to where they click Ascendio: pulls the user up Avada Kedavra: kills target Baubillious: 10 rapid-fire spells, each dealing 5 damage Bombarda: explosion that deals 60 damage Calvorio: removes target's hair/hat Carpe Retractum: pulls the target towards you Confringo: fiery explosion that deals 50 damage Confundo: reverses target's controls Crucio: target bleeds to 25 HP after 15 seconds, they will repeatedly sit, and cannot cast spells Defodio: target bleeds to death in 8 seconds Deletrius: target is instantly disintegrated Depulso: knocks target a large distance back, damages target for 20 Diffindo: cuts through any spell-created objects hindering movement, ice, ropes, and bubbles, will not effect diffindo. If there is no such status on the player, it will deal a small amount of damage. Diminuendo: shrinks target Duro: Turns target to stone for a short period of time Ebublio: encases target in a bubble, they will float Engorgio Skullus: enlarges the target's head Everte Statum: knocks target back, damages target for 10 Expelliarmus: swipes wand and brings it to you, if the opponent isn't holding anything it will deal knockback Expulso: 3 explosions, each dealing 40 damage Episkey: 3 spells, each healing for 20 Finite Incantatem: counteracts non-physical effects aside from glacius and incarcerous Flare: fires 5 spells, each hitting for 10 damage Flipendo: knocks target back Geminio: creates a clone of you, or the target if it hits one, for a minute Glacius: freezes target for 10 seconds Incendio: burns target for 50 damage Impedimenta: stuns target for 30 seconds Incarcerous: Binds target with rope Imperio: Will allow you control one player for 15 seconds Levicorpus: lifts target by the ankle for 12 seconds Liberacorpus: counteracts levicorpus Lumos: creates light Melofors: puts a pumpkin on the enemy's head Morsmordre: shoots a green spark upwards which spawns a skull with a snake tongue {M.O.D.E. Exclusive}￼ Nox: puts out Lumos‘ light Obliviate: blinds target momentarily and then prevents them from using spells for a short period of time Obscuro: blinds target Petrificus Totalus: petrifies target Protego: shields you, takes 1 aboleo to destroy Protego Totalum: creates a large shield, requiring 3 aboleos to destroy. Reducto: fires 30 damage explosion Relashio: target drops wand. also used to remove the effects of incarcerous. Rennervate: target will be released from any physical state, meaning, knocked down, or sitting, or petrified in any way Rictusempra: knocks target back, slightly less than other knockback spells Sectumsempra: target bleeds to death in 15 seconds Silencio: silences the target, does not allow target to use spells. They also cannot see what other people are saying Stupefy: knocks target back, slightly more than most other knockback spells Tarantallegra: target dances, unable to move. Tonitro: deals 50 damage, knocks back target Verdimillious: rapidly fires 3 spells, damaging for 15 each Vulnera Sanentur: slowly heals target to full health '''Please note: '''This list is incomplete, for a complete list go to the home page of this wiki. Category:Spells Category:Wands Category:Levetaion Category:Template documentation